


And Then There Was One

by bob_eclipsa_smith



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Some Fluff, Some relationships, angst central station, lapis pov kinda, series of drabbles, surrounding lapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_eclipsa_smith/pseuds/bob_eclipsa_smith
Summary: A bunch of drabbles surrounding the life and thoughts of The Edgelord, Lapis Lazuli.





	And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> This will be periodically updated. Think of it as a character study of sorts. Can’t guarantee any of it will be good, but thanks for reading!

_Fusion is beautiful._

She never understood. All it was to her was ugly. Marred. A scar that tore into flesh, exposed the white bone underneath and never healed.

_Fusion is an experience._

The only experience she got out of fusion was a perpetual feeling of hate, a hate that burned and twisted, a hate that seared and molded. A hate that transformed her into something unrecognizable. A hate that created a monster ( _two if she counted Jasper and her rage, three if she counted herself_ ).

_Fusion is the ultimate bond between gems._

Ha! Sure. A bond that seemed eternal. An eternity of fighting and fighting, of pushing and pushing, of screaming and screaming over and over. Defiance. Loathing. Pity. Fear. Suffering. Pain. Vengeance… and a black black wrath that poisoned the very waters of the distorted realm they shared. Swirling angrily in the dark, dark, dark. Twisting and turning in Malachite’s veins forever and ever and ever. Deep, deep down in the watery grave she created.

No. Fusion wasn’t beautiful to Lapis Lazuli.

No. Fusion wasn’t an experience to Lapis Lazuli.

No. Fusion wasn’t the ultimate bond to Lapis Lazuli.

No.

The only thing fusion was to Lapis was agony.


End file.
